Dying Soul, Crimson Blade
by ebonynightwriter
Summary: A new war is beginning! Aizen's still alive, this time with a new army! Faced with strange enemies, inner demons and new feelings, will Ichigo and Rukia make it out alive? -On Hiatus-
1. The Brown Weasel and The Black Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_**.:~.Dying Soul, Crimson Blade.~:.  
.:~.Chapter I.~:.  
.:~.The Brown Weasel and The Black Sun.~:.  
.:~.Written by Toushi.~:.**_

_**.:~.~.~:.**_

Aizen stood there with Ichimaru. He looked at the Hōgyoku with puzzlement, it was just working before, but now it had got down in power when the group from Huceo Mundo appeared... He thought nothing of it, his plan would just have to complete itself another day. For now he would retreat to Hueco Mundo and regroup. He gave the signal to retreat and the Gillian that had been summoned with Fúra slowly made their way back from their opponents and headed to the black rips in the sky.

"Well, it seems we'll have a delay in our plans" Aizen said to Ichimaru.

"How are we go'ng to be getting out of this one?" he responded, his famous smile never faltering.

"Oh, it won't be too difficult..." Aizen said, he looked to Tousenas he arrived, the blind man was weary from his battle with the 7th Division's captain and his own Lieutenant, but he was not dead, yet.

"Kaname, if you would..." he spoke to his comrade in a calm voice. Tousen stepped over away from them as his extended his hand to open the Garganta, stepping inside it along with Ichimaru. Aizen started to head to it as well.

"Aizen!" Ichigo shouted as the man started to move to retreat. There were no more Arrancar left, and his lackeys were already in the portal to Hueco Mundo, it would be the perfect time to strike. The traitor captain looked to the orange headed boy, his hakama was all but torn away, a small portion of it still hung to his right arm. He looked at Aizen with anger and hatred, but he body was weak and beaten from his battles with the Espada that he couldn't possibly pose any form of threat to him now.

"What's wrong, Aizen?" the orange haired shinigami-representative asked. "As soon as we arrive, you put your tail between your legs and retreat?" he taunted, breathing heavily. Aizen looked at the boy, he lowered his head and smirked.

"There's no need to worry, Kurosaki Ichigo, this is only a small delay in my plans. Rest assured I will be back, and your town, with all it's souls, will perish..." he said, staring into the eyes of the young teen.

Ichigo tensed, he lock his amber eyes with Aizen's brown ones. He looked over-confident, standing there with no one around. _He won't escape...Not this time... _Ichigo thought, gripped his sword tighter. He was still weary from his battle in Hueco Mundo, but he would have to pull through, if he could just get to Aizen, this would be all over...

"You won't escape this time!" he shouted, shooting upward to the man. His blade at his side holding it tightly in his hands, ready to kill. He could hear the cries of his friends, Inoue, Ishida and Rukia who had come with him from Hueco Mundo to help aid the captains. They shouted at him to pull back, he could hear them, worrying... that's what they were all doing now...Worrying for their friends and comrades safety...All because of _him..._It was this man who caused all this, who kidnapped Inoue, created the Arrancar and almost had Rukia executed to further his plans... His grip tightened, he would not pull back. He would kill this man now... and end their worrying and this endless bloodshed...

_I will kill him... _He lifted one hand to his face.

_It has to work this time... _

_It _must _work this time..._

He pulled his mask on, two red lines ran down the eye holes of the white bone face-plate. He was approaching his target, he pulled his sword back, ready to strike...

Aizen smirked, he held out two fingers to the rash teen.

"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō..."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he was stopped right in front of Aizen, six rods embedded in his gut, his sword just inches from Aizen.

"Aizen..." Ichigo growled through the mask, he looked at the man. Aizen continued to smirk at the teen, he reached into his inner sleeve and pulled out a small orb, glowing a light purple color...

The Hōgyoku.

Aizen raised the shining orb to the face of the Shinigami-daiko, he had never tried the Hōgyoku on an already-Vizard... He was interested if it would have any affect. The Hōgyoku glowed brightly as it approached Ichigo's face. The orb glowed with a blinding light for a moment then went dark, it was done... Ichigo's eyes widened as his mask started to disappeared, shattering to the earth below. His body went limp, head hung down to the ground, arms dangled at his sides, his hands went numb as Zangestsu dropped down, sticking between some rubble of the fake town. He gave a expressionless face, staring blankly into space.

Aizen looked at the teens body, the low, ragged breaths his took were the only signs that he was alive. He frowned, unimpressed at the effect the orb had on him. He expected...more.

"How unfortunate..." Aizen said, putting the Hōgyoku in his sleeve and reaching for the green hilt of his sword.

"It can't be helped..." he said to the motionless teen, he stabbed his sword upward, thrusting his blade into Ichigo's chest. Blood sprouted out as it went through, dripping off Aizen's white blade. He released the kidō, sending the teen down to the town he wanted to save so badly. Shrugging, he walked over to the Gargantua, Ichimaru crossed his arms as he approached.

"Hm, that was pretty cruel, Aizen-taicho." he said, grinning at the falling body.

"He would have died anyway... with or without our help." he replied solemnly, looking at the Hōgyoku once more. He had expected something to happen...dull light shone from the glass orb, it was dimming? He stared in surprise, it was lowering more from what it was before... He turned to face the area the boy had landed. He landed on the edge of a upright piece on concrete, he faced downward in the dirt. His attention was sifted to a small black figure followed by a tall white one moving toward the teen. He smirked.

"Come...We have no more business here..." Aizen said, stepping further into the black portal.

_**.:~.~.~:.**_

"Ichigo!" the petite Shinigami shouted, heading to the fallen body of her friend, she arrived at the area were he laid, unmoving and lifeless... She fought the emotions that attempted to seep through her as she looked to his torn body, blood was seeping slowly from the stab wound in his sternum.

"Ishida!" she shouted to the Quincy who had joined her. "Get Inoue!" she ordered him. Ishida nodded his head and used his Hirenkyaku to go off to retrieve her. Rukia looked as he disappeared, becoming a white speck in the distance. She turned to Ichigo, flash stepping onto the structure where he laid. She reached over to his back, using healing kidō to attempt to stop the bleeding, unable to move him as that might cause more damage to him than was already in placed. Her eyes went wide when she caught sight of his face, his eyes were cold, blank and glazed over.

She strengthened the kidō in a already vain attempt to bring life back into his eyes. She whirled her head around, shutting her eye briefly to ward away the liquid threatened to come to her eyes. She caught sight of Inoue, who was rushing over quickly with Ishida. Ishida set Inoue down on the rock, her eyes went wide as she caught sight of his face. She quickly put her hands to her hairpins, summoning the healing shield over him. Her face stayed on his as the orange shield glowed, she looked pale, like she had seen a ghost...

They all looked to the lifeless body, hoping something would happen...anything...

Their eyes widen as they was white slowly dripping from his eyes...

_"_**_Heh, Looks like it's finally my turn to rule..."_ **

**.:~Fin~:.**


	2. His Turn to Rule

**Special Thanks to: MaesLawliet, alero 1990, darklori, Chrosis, bcsaturdai, dbzgtfan2004, Muerte-chan, and Calvin for reviewing! Your words brought me lots of happiness when reading your feedback! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you will again soon!**

**Big thanks to all those who did not review, but added this to your favorites or alerts! I'm glad to see people like this and will want to come back to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**_.:~.Dying Soul, Crimson Blade.~:.  
.:~.Chapter II.~:.  
.:~.His Turn to Rule.~:._**

**_.:~.~.~:._**

White bone seeped from his tear ducts, slowly came out over his face, his breathing became labored as he awoke, the wound in his chest was still there. His eyes slowly took the waving shade of black and gold. His reiatsu spiked up, red power flowed around in random lashes and swirls. Slowly raising up, his arms hung at his sides and his face grew into a grin as he stood there, the white substance started to form, the mask was starting to appear...

The group around him was pinned down by the power he was releasing, unable to move as Ichigo stood there, unmoving.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted at him, wincing through the waves of uncontrollable power. "Stop!"

Ichigo could not hear his friends call to cease, he was already falling into darkness...

_What's...Going...On..._ he though quietly in his mind.

_**Ha! **_a familiar voice spoke out.

_You! _Ichigo thought to his hollow, is mind racing for proper control. _You...won't come out...You...won't take over..._

**Y**_**ou fool! You really think you can stop me this time? You can't even stand without my power! How do you expect to beat me in your state as it is?**_

_**Let me out, and I'll get back to that hollow town and run **_**him** _**through for you! **_

_No! _Ichigo tried to resist, his hollow was becoming stronger with each second, he couldn't continue this on for much longer...

"Ishida!" Rukia shouted as she looked to Ichigo, is mask already forming a good side of his left face. "What's going on?"

"It must be his hollow...this is what happened back above the dome" Ishida explained. "His hollow came out to protect Inoue and...Now with what Aizen did with the Hōgyoku...I don't think he can control it anymore!"

"What?" Rukia said, eye-wide at Ishida. She saw his mask for a brief second back below the dome in Hueco Mundo, it's form changed and different from those before it... _Is this why it's shape changed? _She thought looking to Ichigo, the mask almost formed half-way across his face. He was standing still but there were shakes as he stood, fighting for control.

"At this rate..." Ishida said looking at Ichigo. "We won't be able to get to him..."

The mask crept over more of his face, his right eye started to darken...

_Ichigo..._

She looked to him, fighting to gain control...

_Get control..._

Fighting...to defeat him...

_Defeat him...Ichigo..._

Fighting...always fighting...

The mask was going over most of his right side...

_Don't lose..._

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. " You had better defeat him! Or you won't be able to come back again!" she yelled, trying to reach him, breaking through the weight pushing her down...

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue shouted to her friend.

"Get back! You don't know what he'll do!" Ishida called out to Rukia. She winced as she approached him, the reiatsu he was giving off was enormous. She struggled to go through, her breath became almost suffocating as she grew near.

"We have to keep that mask from forming!" she shouted to them, getting closer to him. She aimed her fingers at the back of his head, waiting for him to turn so she could use kido to break the mask off.

"Ichigo!"

She looked out to him into the wind and dark energy that swirled around the substitute. He turned around, his faced her, grinning manically as he saw his new prey...

Through the white bone and red strips...

Glowed gold and black eyes...

The mask was complete...

_Ichigo!_

**.:~Fin~:.**


	3. Through the Complete Mask

**Special Thanks to: MaesLawliet, alero 1990, bcsaturdai, Muerte-chan, Calvin, derderxp, and kataang013 for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**_.:~.Dying Soul, Crimson Blade.~:.  
.:~.Chapter III.~:.  
.:~.Through the Complete Mask.~:._**

**_.:~.~.~:._**

She stared at the mask. It was nothing like before...

The bone-white mask cover his face, the red streaks were there too like before, with some smaller one going inward near the cheekbones. Something that looked almost like small horns were forming above his brow and covering his orange hair. Small narrow slits made holes where the eyes looked through...

A wind blew through the air...silence flowed in it...

The weight of his power never came down. She stared at him with widened eyes...

He raised his face up to them...

And gave a hideous grin...

"**Yo." **

_**.:~.~.~:.**_

"Ichi...go?" she spoke to him, her voice barely audible. The hollow looked to her and sneered.

"**Nope. Ya got it wrong." **he said, his voice distorted. He looked at her face closely, giving off a look of disappointment, shaking his head at the group.

"**Man...Why is it every time I get out, everyone has to give that same stupid expression? It gets so annoying..." **he brought a hand to the mask, lowering his reiatsu slightly, making it easier for them to breath. They took slow deep breaths, as if they had been in some freakish nightmare had woke up from it. He grinned as they looked at him questionably, wondering why he did not put his reiatsu back up after he realized they could move freely again.

**"I'll give ya some ground to move on, it's so much more fun to kill people if they can fight back..." **he spoke almost with a happy tone to his strange voice. He glared at Rukia through the mask, bringing his hand to his chin, thinking.

**"Say, you look familiar..." **he said, grinning at her.

**"Yes, that's right, you whipped the King into fighting back again...Something like 'get stronger to crush him...'"**the hollow smiled as he saw her eyes widen in remembrance. He reached his hand out to the place where Zangestsu laid. The black sword disappeared in a wisp of black smoke, appearing back in his hand.

Ishida tensed up, his slowly brought his hand to his other. He quickly stood up in the brief calm and fired a large arrow at the hollow's mask. It was dead on at his face...

He disappeared.

"What?" Ishida said, looking around for him, the reiatsu gone from his senses. A black blade came to edge of his throat.

"**Nice try there, four-eyes..." **The hollow spoke through a manic smile. He grab the Quincy's drawing arm and raised him up above the ground. He looked at him throughly, his smile widened in the mask.

"**See ya got those wounds fixed up nicely..."** he said, the grip on his arm growing tighter.

"**How 'bout..." **

There was a crack, Ishida winced as his bone broke.

"**We give another one...just like it? **He looked at him through the mask, the groups eyes grew wide. He made a quick thrust with the black blade tore through the archer's stomach, red blood sprayed out his back.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue shouted, getting up to run to him as the hollow removed his sword from him and threw the bleeding body to the ground.

"Ishida-kun!" she yelled, she was almost to him... The hollow turned to her, his eyes piercing into her own. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kurosaki...kun..." she shook out at the monster. Even if this is what had saved her above the dome, it still terrified her because of what it did to Ulquiorra and Ishida-kun... She closed her eyes, blocking the memories...

"**Eh?" **he spoke, resting his blade on his shoulder, still dripping blood of it.

"**What's with your face?" **he said, pointing his sword at her, waving it around where her face was in his eyes. He lowered his head, grinning.

"**...Ya still scared of me, aren't ya, Princess?" **he rose his head and stepped forward. Inoue's eyes opened wide.

The night blade flew into the air...

Inoue slowly knelt down to the ground, a line formed along the outside of her shoulder, next to her neck. She gripped her hand to the cut as it bleed through her white Arrancar robes. She turned her head in shock at the man behind her, eye's wide and tearing.

"**Hmph. That wasn't fun..." **he said, his sword rested on his shoulder again.

"**Oh well..." **he rose his blade up above his head.

"**Just gonna hav'ta kill you too..." **

He brought his blade down.

"Inoue-san! Your shield!" Ishida shouted, laying on his bleeding stomach, helpless to her.

The orange-yellow triangle formed in front of her, the blade inches from her head. Inoue stared at the blade that came so close to killing her, if it weren't for Ishida, she would have been dead for sure...

The hollow took his blade away from Inoue, cocking his head to one side.

"**Oh? Seems ya got a shield there...lucky you..." **he said, unsurprised. He brought his blade up again.

"**Wonder if it'll stay up a second time!" **he laughed, shooting the metal down full force, dust flew around them.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida yelled, gripping his stomach, he still couldn't move. He stared at the dust as it cleared...

The blade stuck in the ground, rock held it in place.

"**Hm..." **the hollow looked at the blade, drawing it out of the dirt.

"**Pretty fast there...Shinigami..." **he turned his head to Rukia, who knelt down near Inoue, breathing hard, sweat dripping down her face.

Rukia looked intently at the hollow that was her friend, she was breathing heavily, her sides hurt with each intake. She had gotten some broken ribs before in Hueco Mundo when that brute Yammy held her in his huge hand. She winced as she rose to her feet, slowly taking out her blade.

"**Oh? You think you can fight me too?" **the hollow smiled.

She stepped forward to him.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue spoke to her as she stepped out. She shook, unsure about what the hollow would do.

"Don't worry, Inoue." Rukia spoke to her as she headed to him.

"I'll find some way to stop him...You go help Ishida..." she looked to Ishida who was clutching his stomach on the ground. Inoue quickly nodded and went over to him, casting her healing shield around him. Rukia looked back to the hollow, he was laughing...

"**Eh? What's that you said?" **the hollow laughed out. "**Stop me? Sorry, King's the only one who can do that!" **

"King?" Rukia repeated, confused about what he meant.

"**Sure. The King, ya know. Looks just like me, exclud'ng the head piece." **he pointed to the mask.

"Ichigo? Do you mean Ichigo?" Rukia said, understanding a bit.

"**Bingo, that's him alright, and I'm his good old horse." **the hollow said, grinning. "**Or maybe I should say new King..." **he chuckled.

"**Cause that weakling Ichigo's never coming back!" **he yelled, charging at her.

She brought her blade up just in time to block his. _He's strong...stronger than before..._ she thought, jumping away from him. She looked over to where he was, but he disappeared.

"**Hmph..." **the distorted voice spoke out in barely a whisper.

"**Shoulda known ya weren't any better..." **he brought his blade down once again. She turned her blade to block the attack. The white blade went against the black, a crack formed along the edge of the former. She gasped as the blade broke in two. A large cut formed across her chest going along her diagonally. She fell to the ground, the ivory hilt fell from her hands, stained with crimson blood. She looked up to him.

**"Ha. You're weak, Shinigami, and you have the nerve to tell him to 'get stronger'...Pathetic..." **he drew his sword up.

"**Now..." **he held the blade over her head.

"**Die! Shinigami!" **

The blade fell down.

**.:~Fin~:.**


	4. Gomen, Rukia

**Special Big Thanks to: ****Muerte-chan, darklori, Chrosis, bcsaturdai, MaesLawiet, camtrtl, omaomae, and anonymous reviewers Calvin and The Moogle Shinigami for your reviews! I'm very very happy to hear you enjoyment for the previous chapter! Even when some of you said I killed Rukia off! *Grins Brightly!* I don't know why, but reading those ones mad me feel strangely accomplished... and happy...which is weird... =D **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**_.:~.Dying Soul, Crimson Blade.~:.  
.:~.Chapter IV.~:.  
.:~.Sorry...Rukia.~:._**

**_.:~.~.~:._**

She knelt down, unable to move, a large cut across her torso was bleeding onto her hakama. She couldn't feel any pain from the wound, she continued to stare into the golden pupils behind the mask.

**"Ha. You're weak, Shinigami, and you have the nerve to tell him to 'get stronger'...Pathetic..." **he drew his sword up.

"**Now..." **he held the blade over her head.

"**Die! Shinigami!" **

The blade fell down.

She could see the black edge coming at her, she was too weak to think logically, instinct took over, as she reached her hand out to the blade as it dug deep into her shoulder. Her hand hadn't done much to stop it, but it did shallow the wound by a bit. Taking deep breaths, exhausted from blood loss and battles. She slowly reached her other hand to the hollows face, he moved his head out of the out, drawing the blade back. She grimaced as the hollow took the edge roughly from her shoulder, falling to the ground.

He looked to the unmoving Shinigami, **"Pathetic..." **he said as he moved away.

"S-sorry... Ichigo..."

He looked behind him, surprised to see the Shinigamiraising herself up slightly to meet his face. She smiled as death slowly approached.

"Looks like you'll...have to end this 'stupid fight' without me..." she said barely holding herself up.

The hollow was annoyed now. He looked at her with anger.

" **Stupid. Don't you get it? He's not here anymore... what will it take to get that through your-" **

_Urrgh... _

The hollow's eyes widened round.

"**No..." **he spoke out. Rukia looked confident.

"What's wrong, hollow?" she mocked, breathing hard from the wound.

"Hearing things now?" she smiled.

The hollow backed up,a wide expression went on his face as the mask broke all at once, shattering on the floor like cold ice. He gripped his face, looking scornfully at the Shinigami.

"**Damn...it..."**he spoke one last time before he moved back into the darkness of the inner mind. He eyes reverting back to their normal amber color as Ichigo focused on the new world around him. He gasped slightly as he saw the bloodied mass of black in front of him.

Her eyes held a dull look, like death. She leaned forward, collapsing to the ground. She could feel his arm grab her shoulders as she fell, he shifted her so her head laid on his lap. She could see his lips moving, she could tell he was shouting, but not angrily, more out of concern... his eyes were wide as he looked at her, regret shone out the brightest in them, and something else...

"I'm glad...you didn't lose, Ichigo" she rasped out, giving a faint smile before drifting into unconsciousness. Ichigo looked at her, unmoving grief filled him.

"Idiot...You're the one who did all the work..." he said regrettably. He moved to get up, but exhaustion swept through him as he fell to the side, Rukia sliding off his lap as he did. He looked at her as a different darkness clouded his eyes.

"Sorry Rukia..." he said softly to her, as he fell into unconsciousness.

**_.:~.Fin.~:._**


	5. Your Hands Which Carve Our Deaths

**Special Big Thanks to:****bcsaturdai, MaesLawiet, omaomae, Calvin and Persistence for your reviews! (Even if that last one was short...) I truly appreciate them!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**_.:~.Dying Soul, Crimson Blade.~:.  
.:~.Chapter IV.~:.  
.:~.Your Hands Which Carve Our Deaths, Bring Life.~:._**

**_.:~.~.~:._**

The sound footsteps rang in his ears, a light shone down in his mind as he regained himself from the dark. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to a bright white room. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get a clearer picture of where he was. He saw now that the room was not white, but was surrounded by light olive green walls, lines went down them in a vertical pattern. He laid on a bed in the middle of the room, a simple rack with a mattress on it, there was a beeping sound coming from above him, he looked up to see a monitor. There was also a cart that contained some dishes and bags next to it, some food perhaps?

He rubbed his head, trying to remember the events that had unfolded before... He was in his mind, with his hollow... and his friends... his eyes widened. He got off the bed, pulling off the wire attached to his chest. Making a loud beeping sound when they were taken off. Some 4th Division members came in to try to get him to lay back down. He ignored them trying to get through...

"I see your awake...Kurosaki-san..." the captain of the 4th spoke to him in her calm voice. Every stopped to look at the white robed woman.

"It's good to see your stabilized now, but would you refrain from moving about? I wouldn't want my squad members to have to close your wounds up again when they could be tending to our many other patients..." she gave her gentle smile as she ended. He couldn't help but feel the slight pulse of fear as he gazed at her...

"Unohana-taicho! How are they?" Ichigo asked, still being held back by the squad members. Unohana gave a light frown.

"They're stabilized for the moment, resting in the ICU for while, we'll have them moved once they regain consciousness..." she spoke solemnly. "Most of the wounded are still being treated if they can, being mostly captains they are resting to full health before leaving the building..." Ichigo's face gave in, he slowly sat down on the bed. Staring at the hard wood floor, lost in thought.

"I'll trust you will stay rested until I say you are fit to move about." Unohanasaid, giving another smile. She motioned the others to come with her.

Ichigo placed his hands on his face, resting it in their ruff texture. He grew enraged at himself. Why did he have to charge then? Why didn't he just stay back and let Aizengo? He punched the soft bed, his fist not satisfied with the small indent it made in the fabric.

_Damn it... _

He lowered him self back on the bed, his face fixed with the look of defeat... He buried his face in the pillow, as if doing that would undo the wrong he had caused...

Ishida, Inoue, Rukia...

They all got hurt because of his rashness...

He almost lost control of his hollow because of his rashness...

_Damn it...Why did this have to happen?... _

He felt something appearing in his eyes, he wiped it from them, casting the unwanted emotions away. He leaned over the pillow, his head hung down in the casing that covered it.

"Beating yourself up already, Ichigo?" a male voice came from behind. His eyes widened at the sound of his voice... He turned around to see if he was right...

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, looking over the Vizard. He wore black Shinigami robes, his zanpakutō hung off the white obi, a white bandage was placed above his left eye.

"Are you-?" he began, still stammering that a Vizard was here, _Didn't they get exiled from Soul Society? _

"If your wondering 'didn't they get exiled from Soul Society?' your right on kid... So stop gawking there like a child at some circus..." Shinji said, messing around withatoothpick he held in his mouth. Ichigo'sface went red with anger.

"Hey! I'm just surprised is all! And don't called me 'kid'!" Ichigo yelled at him. He calmed a bit before asking.

"Shinji..." he said, looked at the Vizard. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm just making sure what's remaining of my team are alright..." Shinji said with a grave voice.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Remaining of your...team?" he repeated. "Then who...?"

The Vizard closed his eyes and sighed. "Hiyori... she died..." he said solemnly.

"Hiyori? ...Died? How?" Ichigo asked confused. Shinji turned red with anger.

"What the hell do you mean 'How?' Gin cut her in two when she was going after Aizen!" he spat at him. Ichigo waved his arms to stop the man.

"Hey hey hey! I just got there when Aizen was beginning his retreat! Don't look at me like it's my fault!"

"But it was!" he yelled, grabbing Ichigo off the bed, "If you hadn't charged at Aizen trying to be some sort of hero, Inoue would be fine and Hiyori would be alive right now!" he yelled at Ichigo, staring into the young Vizards face. His eyes held a look of grief and regret.

_..._

_Silence..._

The men stared at each others faces, not moving or saying anything else. Shinji let go of Ichigo, allowing him to fall back to the bed. They waited in silence, both lost in their own thoughts to form words to exchange. Shinji put his hands in the pockets of his hakama, turning away from Ichigo. He walked to the hall, his head looked to the floor.

"...Ichigo..." he spoke quietly.

"When you, and everyone else is better and healed...Come to us..." he finished. Ichigo nodded, understanding by what the blond man meant. Then he left without another word.

Ichigo looked at his hands... the hands that had injured his friends and endangered their lives... If it weren't for him more of the injured would be healed, and alive... Placing his hands on the edge of the bed, he got up and walked out of the room.

He wandered the halls, looking at the injured many injured Shinigami, the captains and their lieutenants were all next to each other... some worst than others. He continued to walk down the halls aimlessly, ignoring the few Shinigami who told him to go back to his room. He arrived at three beds, their occupants all resting silently. He looked at them, his grief weighted down more by seeing their unmoving faces.

Ishida was in a bed to the left, he wore a white hakama, his arm and brow were bandaged, his glasses still laid on his face. He thanked the Quincy silently, he had helped get through to him somewhat when he was at the dome, ready to carve Ulquiorra's body into pieces. He had also protected Inoue when he had gone below the dome and made no threat to him to oppose, even when he had ran his sword into him...twice.

Inoue was in the bed in the middle, her wounds were not as extensive as Ishida's but he could still see the bandages were they had mended her shoulder... he had failed her...saying he would rescue her and protect her...when in turn he ended up injuring her. He frowned at himself, if he hadn't lost control, she would be fine, and healing the injured he had seen on the way over here.

He approached the last bed to the right in silence, he stared long at the person in the bed, her face still having some grim on it from the battles she had been in. She held of look of pain and worry, like she was having a nightmare... His anger filled him more and more and he cursed himself for causing this to happen. He could see the bandages on her torso, blood seeped through the white cloths. He saw some red on the edge of her bed, near her hand. He looked at her hands, usually white and pure, instead dirty and bloodied, occasionally moving, gripping a unknown object. He saw the source of the red, one of her palms had a thin cloth wrapped around it. Crimson liquid dripped off of a few fingers and spread it self on the white sheets. He carefully lifted her hand in his, removing the other soaked one, seeing the deep cut that laid in her palm. It was clean, no signs of infections, but it was wide and long, going across her entire hand. It opened up, showing blood and reddened tissue. She closed her fingers around the wound, blood seeping out onto his hand which held it. He had found the source of the bleed.

He set her hand down on the bed, going to a nearby cart. Finding a box of bandages, he brought them over to the bed. He pulled out a bunch, placing some of the cloth in a flat but firm ball putting it loosely in a grip in her palm, so it would place pressure on the cut and close up. Then holding the previously place cloth, wrapped some others around them tightly across her hand, to hold it in place. A faint twinge of a smile spread across his face, looks like having a doctor as a father had some pointers, hopefully that would hold up until someone had the time to heal the wound after the other major injuries were taken care of. But even after doing something so small didn't do anything for the regret he felt. He gazed lowered to her face, placing a silent prayer that she would wake...

"I thought I told you to stay in your room until I gave you permission to leave, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo turned around to see Unohana standing in the doorway of the room, smiling at him. She approached the bed, taking her hand to the work he had done moment ago. She nodded at him.

"Good work...I'll leave it there until we heal up some of the others." she said smiling at him. He nodded. He was thankful she didn't try to explain the extent of his friends injuries, he already knew what they were without her having to tell him. She headed to the halls.

"Kurosaki-san...Since your so good at tending to peoples injuries..." Unohana said from the doorway.

"Would you like to help me with some work?" she asked.

"Uhh..." Ichigo stammered, he wasn't sure what else he could do besides cuts and broken bones, some other basic health 101 things his father had taught him. But the woman's tone pierced, it was one of those tones, where he couldn't said no if he wanted to... no wonder the other division's members were scared of her...

"Sure thing Unohana-san." he said, following her out of the room. Looking back to her bed before leaving the room...

_**.:~Fin~:.**_


	6. The Heart In Your Hand

**Dislaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_**.:~.Dying Soul, Crimson Blade.~:.  
.:~.Chapter VI.~:.  
.:~.The Heart In Your Hand.~:.**_

_**.:~.~.~:.**_

_**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNGER READERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

**_.~.~.~.~.~.~._**

"_Nightmares are the body being controlled by the brain, our own minds turn against us, causing panic in our waking hour." (-Wahahaa! My own awesome quote! Sounds Bleach-y, neh?) ^^_

_**.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

The manic laughter of the hollow filled the air. She was running, running from the crazy beast that followed. Her heart beat against her chest, tears ran down her face. She was terrified.

The hollow came closer, in leaps and bounds across the branches of the trees, leaves and twigs following behind the monster. She closed her eyes in the run, remembering what had happened...

_**.~.~.~.~.**_

She had awoken in a forest, she recognized it was the forest outside the 13th division's quarters. Night air filled her lungs as the familiar scents of grass and bark came with it. The night moon shone brightly through the tree branches. She got up, examining herself, she had no cuts or markings of any kind, not even the cut in her palm showed any signs of ever being there in the first place.

"What are you doing out here, Kuchiki?" a voice filled the still air. She turned quickly to see Kaien standing next to a low tree, his arm leaning on it's branches. She jumped back, hand to her zanpakutō. Kaien looked surprised, holding a hand out.

"What's wrong Kuchiki? Don't recognize your own lieutenant?" he said with a grin, stepping to her.

"Stay back!" she yelled out. Kaien looked confused, his face turned serious.

"What's going on Kuchiki?" he asked in a questioning tone, the tone he always used when he was training her, understanding but full of power underneath. Rukia quickly shook her head. _No! That isn't Kaien-dono! He's... _her mind flashed to her fight with the Novena Espada, she killed Kaien's body, he was no longer here... _This must be a dream, or a nightmare..._she thought, griping her zanpakutō, hoping that it would not become one all too soon...

Suddenly the sound of breaking branches came through the air.

_Closer and closer..._

_The sound of it's laughter filled the air._

"I smell two Shinigami..." it's voice spoke, distorted and deep. It stepped out of the shadows, the red tentacles waving around it's back, the greenish body sinking into the earth as it stuck it's tongue out hungrily at the two morsels in front of it. Black eyes pierced through the white mask on it's head, sinking deeper into her memory of _that_ night...

"Metastacia..." she muttered under her breath, the hollow...the one that had taken control of Kaien's body in the first place was here.

_Now she knew it was a nightmare._

The hollow licked it's mouth, the long tongue weaving in and out and it laughed slyly at them.

"Oh? You know my name, ojou-san**? How odd...I didn't think anyone knew my name..." the hollow said, sifting it's body toward her. (** little-girl)

"I'll have to eat you then, ojou-san!" he said charging to her, bounding through the opening of the trees.

She could see _him_, running to her, sword drawn. He reached his hand out to grab the beasts back, the red tentacles waving in the wind.

_Kaien! _

"Wait don't!" she yelled, a bright light broke through out the area, knocking Rukia back. Rebounding, she landed on her feet, looking over to where the the former lieutenant stood.

"No..." she whispered out, her eyes unable to comprehend what was going on.

In front of her stood, Kaien, his face green with orange lines coming from his now pure black eyes. The hollows body, now no more than a shell, crumbled into dust.

"Poor ojou-san, are you scared?" Kaien asked, his tongue weaving in between his teeth, a crack smile broke in his lips. She cringed, backing a tree, her face disgusted and frightened.

"Let's have some fun..." he spoke, reaching for his sword, drawing it out slowly as she stood there, petrified to do anything.

"What are you doing? Come on ojou-san...Run!" he laughed, charging to her.

Her mind bounced back from them trance it was in, she turned quickly from him, dodging his blow sending his sword into the tree behind her.

"That's it!" he yelled, pulling his blade from the tree, watching as her form disappeared through the trees.

"Now the fun begins..."

_**~.~.~.~.~**_

"Come on! Faster! This isn't any fun if you don't put some effort into it!" the hollow cried, chasing after her. She looked back briefly to his blade extending closer to her, she reached for her sword, taking it out, she swung it out to meet his own.

"That's it ojou-san, like that..." the hollow grinned, her eyes went wide as he grabbed her arm, swinging her to the ground.

"What will you do now? I can tell, you've got no resolve... so why not make this easier on yourself..." it said, it's voice longer distorted. He shook, his black clothing turned into white, skin going back to a tan. She looked in disbelief as the hollow was taken over by a new one...

_The Novena Espada,_

_Aaronniero Arruruerie._

"What's wrong Kuchiki? I thought you would be happy to see me..." he spoke, disappointed, walking up to her as she stands there, in a trance. He took her wrist, lowering her sword gently. He held his other hand in front of her chest, hovering above it as he grinned, closing his eyes.

His hand pierced her chest, she let out a gasp as her lung started to fill with blood. Her wide eyes looked at him.

"I'll be taking my 'heart' back now...Kuchiki." the sly impostor said, his face wide with a grin, his mouth filled with the hollow laugh as it continued to take over his body. She let out a small gasp as he withdraws _it_ from her, his pale hand now holding it, valves pumping still.

_Her heart._

A small, bloodied thing, it continued to pump back into her body as it rested in his hands. No bigger than her fist, tiny, compared to the hand which now held it. His placed it out in front of her. So she can see her life in his hand, so she can see it be taken away...

"Interesting...holding such a thing in ones hands...makes it seems almost ironic, doesn't it, Kuchiki? You stabbed me through the heart, I squeeze the life from yours...Seems fair doesn't it?" he said intimidating his voice, his warm gentle voice. Her brow furrowed, she opened her mouth, blood running down her chin.

"Don't you dare...insult him...you...monster..." she stuttered out, her eyes dull as she gazed downward, not having the strength to raise her head to met his.

"Now now, don't wear yourself out, I'm onlyjoking..." he spoke slyly, squeezing the small object gently in his hand. She writhed in pain beyond words, having you own life squeezed out in front of your eyes, just not enough words... She leaned forward, unable to stand from his grip around her heart. He caught her neck, holding her up against the tree, firm and steady while his other hand balanced her heart, still connected to her body by the veins and cords grown into it, he grinned.

"Now this is something...I can't decide how to do this... Should I slowly choke the life from you?" he asked, gripping her neck harder against the rough bark.

"Or..." he peered to his hand, holding it in front of her face.

"Should I end it, quickly, in one move?" he grinned, squeezing the vital organ once more, sending her into waves of shock. Laughing, he transferred back and forth, slowly tightening his grip on her small neck while his also tightened his hand into a fist around her heart, causing her to writhe for a bit before he released it again. He loosened the grip on her neck, not wanting her to go into unconsciousness and allowed her to breath through her good lung. He chuckled, putting her through another wave of agony.

"Hurts doesn't it?" he laughed, "Want me to end your miserable life now?" he asked amusingly, putting his face right up to hers, his cold aquamarine eyes looking into her dull, half-opened ones.

"Heh. No answer? Then I'll continue your pathetic life a bit longer..." he spoke, squeezing her heart once more, it's throbbing valves trying to get vital blood back to replenish the old. She gave short ragged breaths as he keeps doing squeezing the vital object, unable to do anything as her mind is still in this cursed place. Not able to find the peace it so dearly wanted inside the depths of her inner-conscious.

His eyes went narrow in thought, the sly grin seeped its way across his face once more.

"Say...I know a great way to end your miserable life..." he announced, taking her hand and placing her heart in it.

"Take your own life...one fist full! That's it... Brilliant, neh, Kuchiki?" he spoke happily at his ability to come up with such a great plan.

She looked to the beating organ in her hand, _take her own life? _Such a thing would be heaven right now, to be ended from this pain...

Looking to the heart in her hand, her grip slowly grew on it's red, messy form. His grin spread widely, growing more profuse at her attempts to end her own life.

"That's it Kuchiki! Just a little bit longer..." he grinned, putting his hand under hers.

"You can feel it can't you? Your life slipping away? Strange isn't it?" he grins at her, helping her fingers along as her strength loosens.

"Just a bit more..." he says. Her grip steadily going with the pumps of her heart. He grips her hand more now, edging her on as the muscle sifts under the pressure. She gives a bloodied gasp as it grows even smaller...

"Come on! A bit more! Then you'll be ended from this pain you want to leave! A bit more!" he coached her, trying to bring it a bit farther...

Suddenly, he took his hand, bring it back from her as if it were on fire. She collapsed to her knees, bringing her heart to her front as she held in with two hands, looking at him. He gripped his hand in pain, waving it a bit before stopping to examine the wound. His eyes widen as he sees a sharp burn on his palm.

"What the-" he murmured, observing the burn on his hand. He looked back to her and flash her a cheesy grin.

"Heh. Don't know what that was about, but it's gone now..." he said, crouching down to her level.

"Shall we continue then?" he grinned, patting her on the head. He then drew his hand to her front, reaching for the still beating mass of flesh that laid in her palms. He hovered his hand just above it, savoring the moment were he would have his revenge for killing him back in Hueco Mundo.

"See ya later, Kuchiki!" he smiled, bringing his hand down to piecre the organ. Just as he drew his hand down, his hand and arm were engulfed in ash, crumbling away as he brought it down.

"What's-" he chokes out, staring widened eyed as the ash spreads up the remainder of his arm. He screamed, gripping his shoulder as the burn spreads. She stared as it engulfed his whole being in ash and his body tumbled into the wind.

_'Don't you dare give up...'_

She fell back to the tree, she closed her eyes as she felt the steady rhythm of her heart in her hands. She wouldn't worry about the vital organ in her hands, unprotected from the world around her... She wouldn't give up...

_The nightmare was over..._

_...Now that remained was the dream._

_**.~.Fin.~.**_


End file.
